Knights of the Hammer
Overview The Knights of the Hammer were Founded during the aftermath of the Horus Heresy. There Culture is based on medieval times and forges, much like the Salamanders. There Fortress monastery is called The Anvil and Is situated on the planet Known only as the Abyss. The Knight of the Hammer were founded from the Imperial Fists Chapter and are strict followers of the Codex Astartus. Most of the Space Marines wear the Mk IV Maximus Armour to show their link to Heresy Era, more often incorporating a Heresy style shoulder pad. Home world The Abyss The home planet of the Knights of the Hammer is a dangerous and horrifying place. The planet has; like most two hemispheres the upper hemisphere is a arid dessert populated by planetary defence force, citizens and of course the Adeptus Astartes. The lower hemisphere is covered in swamp and lush rainforest populated by dangerous creatures and chaotic daemons of Nurgle. Between the two are glistening seas and putrid swamps. The fortress monastery of the Knights is the Anvil a huge building on the very northern continent on a high plateau overseeing the cities below. Notable Conflicts *'First Tyranic War:' They participated in the Tyranic wars, along with the ultramarine, sending 2 full battle companies as well as a reserve tactical to there aid. *'The Occlusiad War:'They partook in the Occlusiad War. Sending 1 company to help aid the fight. *'The war for Armageddon:' Like Many chapters, they too part in the 3rd war or Armageddon. Giving the whole 1st and 2nd company to help the fight. *'Battle of the Abyss:' When Nurgle Marines arose on their home world the Knights of the Hammer spent 4 decades pushing back the putrid tide. Sadly it was not to last a greater Daemon of Nurgle had been summoned in the latter years of the fighting with the intervention of Inquisitor Heller and a force of Grey Knights the planet was evacuated of all Knights of The Hammer marines and while the Grey Knights held back the Daemonic horde, Heller's strike cruiser fired their main weapons at the planet, The Grey Knights tele-porting to safety moments before the Abyss erupted in purifying flame. Homeless the Knights set to the stars. *'The Ragnor Campaign:' One of the most crucial battles the Knights of the Hammer ever fought in was the Siege on the Material world Ragnor. Ragnor being a mining world was plundered by the Ork warlord 'Ead Krusha Gut Shredda. Ragnor fed Forge Worlds belonging to the Blood Angels and the Knights of the Hammer and so the two chapters fought along with the Imperial 501st Legion to free the world. Only in the end with the help of the Sister of Battle from the Order of the Crimson Flame lead by Canoness Alexia and Inquisitor Van Heller was the planet liberated and materials flowed again to equip the chapters for the wars to come. *'Re-homing on Ragnor:' After liberating the world the Knights made their home on Ragnor, this was a relief to the planets governor in case the Ork Waaagh was to return. Indeed no more then ten months after making home the newly revived 'Ead Krusha now wearing Cybork armour attempted to take Ragnor once more. The battling was fierce and eventually with the combined efforts of The Knights and Sisters of the Crimson Flame Kayneus Osiris used his thunder hammer to shatter and sever the head of 'Ead Krusher. Chapter Organisation Due to being strict followers of the Codex Astartus, there organisation is no different to the average codex chapter. Due to this they have many friends in other strict codex followers. 1st, prefers to stand and shoot rather then close in for combat, most of the terminators are equipped for assaulting if the battle requires it and the most common veterans used are Sternguard, the captain also uses Thunderfire cannons and other big guns 2nd utilises a mix of codex tactics making great use of the scout company to get in place for the striking units of the company. Captain Seth Alder. 3rd company prefers a hard rapid assault as opposed to long range or close quarters. Utilises bikes, speeders and assault squads. 4th company tactics involve precision striking with drop pods and has 3 dreadnoughts as opposed to the regular company limit of 2. 5th company prefers heavy fire power and often goes to battle in small squads mounted in razorbacks and backed by predators, whirlwinds and land raiders. Friends and Foes of the Chapter Friends Being Strict followers of the Codex Astartus means that they are favoured by many chapters. Including: Prophetic Forgiven Due to their inquisitional connections they have often teamed up to bring down the threat of Chaos. Especially the Knight of the Hammer traitors know as the Templars of Steel as well as the Prophets of Destiny that The Prophetic forgiven are so desperately trying to destroy. They also are both strict followers of the codex Astartes and due to this they are very close. The Knight were also friends with the Forgiven's parent chapter, The Prophets of Redemption before there descent to chaos, helping to destroy uprisings and daemonic invasions together. Ultramarines As strict followers of the Codex Astartus. Its hardly surprising that they are allies. After the first Tyranic war, both signed a bond of friendship. The Knights of the hammer see both the Imperial fists and the Ultramarines as the Perfect marine chapter. Imperial Fists Due to being a chapter descending from the imperial fists, its not at all surprising they both share a blood bond. They also share a strong bond due to both chapters being strict followers of the Codex Astartes. Not to mention the fact they see both the Imperial fists and the Ultramarines as the Perfect marine chapter. Dark Angels Although they don't follow the codex word for word, they are still quite close to its teachings. As such they both find common ground. Although they see them as creepy and shady. They even emolate them a little by havign a company fully trained to use bikes. Crimson Fists As a brother Imperial Fist descendent they have a close friendship with them, even fighting along side each other on a regular basis. If either chapter was under attack they would help defend them. And although they lost most of there chapter on Rynns world. The bond Remains as strong as it was the day it was forged. Iron Hands Although they Don't have as good relationship with them as they do with there other allies. They share their interest in technology but aren't as severe as them into modifying there bodies into little more than servitors in power armour. Order of the Crimson Flame The Order of the Crimson Flame first met with the Knights of the Hammer during the Ragnor Incursion. Where Canoness Alexia and Captain Pieter of the 3rd company fought together with Captain Acheron Vandar of the Blood Angels to destroy Waaagh! 'Ead Krusha. The Crimson Flame sisters wear crimson red armour with gold rims and accents, their symbol a gold chalice with red and orange flames. Foes They Despise Any non Codex chapter. As Such they have gained many enemies in the Imperium. Such as: Space Wolves The Space Wolves are Despised by the chapter. For not being followers of the Codex Astartus. They see them as Crude, brutal and have no care for the codex Astartus, which the space wolves see as a musty old tome which other chapters use too much. Both chapters gate eacho other and they have avoided helping the other on several occasions. Sons of Lucifer They Also despise the Sons Of Lucifer, they see them as violent torturers and sadistic blood drinking monsters. While the Sons of Lucifer see the Knights as pious and self righteous, believing too highly of themselves and seeing there view on the perfect chapter as twisted and hypocritical. Onyx Knights The Knights of the hammer can tolerate their over sized numbers due to their founding time, but disrespecting the codex by using it only when it suits them is as good as treason in there eyes. As such they have come to blows on many occasions and have refused to fight along side each other. The Black Templars However, There is one chapter they hate more than any other: The Black Templars. They hate them for being extremely non Codex compliment at 6000 members strong, to the point of not using land raider crusaders when they can. Quotes: By: About: Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:3rd Founding